fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Godzilla - The New Generation Begins/Missions
Volume 1 Mission 1 - Godzilla's Pride Control Godzilla and take down the monsters Gigan, Megalon and King Ghidorah. Mission 2 - Raging Tornado Finish off Battra with the tornado. Use Point to shoot the tornado target to start the rampage! Mission 3 - Missle Bomb Use Missile attacks to defeat your enemies. Use activate the missile, then press attack. Mission 4 - Knock Down the Kamacuras Use attack to finish off the Kamacuras. Mission 5 - Keep Godzilla's Son Safe Keep Minilla safe until time runs out. Mission 6 - Aliens Everywhere Take down the alien monsters. Mission 7 - Blind Fury Defeat your enemies in the dark. Mission 8 - A Wild Combat Knock the three monsters in Mt. Fuji. Mission 9 - A Duo Mechagodzilla Match Defeat two Mechagodzilla in the match. Mission 10 - Brawling with Horns Take down Battra. Volume 2 Mission 11 - The Crystal Combat Control SpaceGodzilla to take out Godzilla. Mission 12 - Mothra's Obey Protect Mothra from Megaguirus. Mission 13 - Demon Power Defeat your enemies in the island. Mission 14 - Terror of Mechagodzilla Defeat Mechagodzilla. Mission 15 - Creature Overboard Defeat all enemies before the volcano starts to erupt. Mission 16 - Knock Down! Knock down your enemies before the time runs out! Mission 17 - Giant Monster Punch-Out Knock out Ebirah in the island! Mission 18 - Battle of the Kings Knock out your enemies in the city! Mission 19 - The Pre-Couple Match Knock out your enemies in Mt. Fuji! Mission 20 - Seashell Powers Fight against the heavy wind current and defeat your enemies. Volume 3 Mission 21 - Mutant Sparring Take down Destoroyah! Mission 22 - The Trio Dragons Defeat your enemy in the mountain. Mission 23 - Mothra vs. Megaguirus Take down Megaguirus! Mission 24 - The Sphinx's Light Defeat Mothra, Anguirus and Godzilla. Mission 25 - A Lesson to Session Learn the monsters in the ways of battle! Mission 26 - Gargantuan Duty Using Titanosaurus and Ebirah, protect Jet Jaguar from Hedorah. Mission 27 - Deep in the Atlantic Island Defeat your Opponent. Mission 28 - The Gang Combat Defeat your Opponent. Mission 29 - Zap Stories Electrocute Ganimes and knocks down. Mission 30 - The Shady Figure Defeat Desghidorah. Volume 4 Mission 31 - A Global Defense Force's Agreement Defeat Mechagodzilla and Mechagodzilla 2. Mission 32 - Unlikely Teamates Team up with King Ghidorah to defeat Zilla and SpaceGodzilla. Mission 33 - Devil Action Take down ten Megaguirus using Destoroyah. Mission 34 - Stay Dry Touching the water will cause you to take damage. Avoid the water and defeat your enemies. Mission 35 - Everything In Function Defeat the enemy by using the laser eyes. Mission 36 - Digging Up an Action Finish off your enemy using Baragon. Mission 37 - Deadly Sting Disturb the hives and use the swarm of Meganula to finish off your opponents! Mission 38 - Stay Away from the Light! Finish off all of your enemies by using the laser. Mission 39 - Seek and Dead Break all of the crates! Mission 40 - Alien Knockout Knock five Gigan off the Castle. Volume 5 Mission 41 - Protect the Tank Defeat your enemies before they destroy the water tank! Mission 42 - Mutant Brawl Defeat all three mutants. Mission 43 - Stowaways Defeat all of your enemies by knocking them into the ocean. Mission 44 - Fire in the Hole! Be the first to launch the volcano! Mission 45 - Take Six Survive six battles! Mission 46 - Mecha-Kaiju Freak Out! Take down Mecha-King Ghidorah. Mission 47 - Training of the Son Take down Godzilla. Mission 48 - Earth Defender Master Take down all four opponents. Mission 49 - The Enemies Lurks Everywhere Take down all nine opponents. Mission 50 - The Final Battle Take down SpaceGodzilla, Orga and Monster X. Category:Subpages Category:Missions Category:Godzilla (series)